


Three Times that Sharon Raydor was Unsurprised and One Time She Was

by Libstar



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libstar/pseuds/Libstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon finds it hard to be surprised when things continuously get in the way of her plans.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own any characters blah blah blah<br/>Authors note: I wrote this in forty minutes, at work, while my student worked on something independently and I found the ideas happy to come<br/>Also posted on ff.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times that Sharon Raydor was Unsurprised and One Time She Was

It’s typical, that her first day off in months, her birthday, would be the day that half of LA decides that murder is the only way to go. When her phone rings in the early hours of the morning she knows that her day is not going to go the way she planned. Major Crimes has pulled two murders, they are stretched and they need their Captain to hold them together. Flyn doesn’t out and out apologise for calling her put she can hear it in his voice over the phone and see it in his face when she arrives at the crime scene half an hour later, immaculate in spite of the ungodly hour.  
Of course it’s nothing simple. Both murders end up linked by a messy web of lies and subterfuge so that when she almost falls through the door of her condo sometime after midnight and before 3am she knows its only for a few hours sleep before a nonstop day.  
She’s not surprised to find Andrea already asleep, or that she barely stirs when she climbs into bed and wraps herself around the blondes back. Andrea picked up the ability to sleep through her early morning call outs and late night arrivals a long time ago, after one too many days where coffee could only take the edge off her exhaustion. She can’t help but be disappointed that the day didn’t turn out the way they had planned, but a strongly built sinicism after years on the job prevents her from being surprised.  
It’s a week before they manage to match up their schedules again. Until she is woken up with a gentle kiss and her favourite breakfast. Until she is allowed to open the gifts that Andrea withheld from her until they could do it properly.  
But she can’t be surprised that, just as Andrea slides the diamond onto her finger, the phone rings and of course she is being called in. But as usual Andrea is gracious and understanding. She kisses her with the promise of later and Sharon knows that tonight will be one of those rare nights where the blonde will still be awake no matter how late the hour she returns.  
When she steps into Major Crimes, Andrea has somehow beaten her there, all of the boys are there and instead of crime scene photos, the murder board is covered in balloons and birthday banners and Sharon, happily, finds that there are still things in life that can surprise her, if only she has the patience to wait for them.


End file.
